<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peace and unquiet by V_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706858">peace and unquiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/pseuds/V_fics'>V_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe It's Not Wincest! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair-pulling, Kinky Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Power Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/pseuds/V_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam ever had pigtails, Dean would pull them. </p><p>He doesn't, but it doesn’t stop his brother from trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Can't Believe It's Not Wincest! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peace and unquiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feel free to read this as wincest if you want bc i know this "gen but hoo boi" thing only appeals to like. me, myself and maybe five other people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as an accident. Namely, their couch is not meant to hold two grown men over six foot, and sometimes it’s easier for Sam to just steal some cushions and sit on the floor, back next to Dean’s legs, and let his own legs sprawl while passing a bowl of popcorn in front of the TV. And then, sometimes he leans up against Dean’s knee, and sometimes Dean brushes his hands through his hair, and Sam likes it a bit too much.</p><p>There’s something about it, maybe it’s that Sam seems shorter like this, maybe because it reminds Dean of weeks alone as kids, Sammy’s head in his lap as they watched crappy horror movies on a rickety motel TV set. Maybe there’s something to how Sam has to look <em>up</em> at him for one, eyes bleary and hair mussed, that ticks off all those older brother feelings.</p><p>Sometimes they talk, but mostly it’s just Dean, saying this or that, while Sam hums varying degrees of assent. Sometimes they’re both silent, with only the movie as background noise, Dean running his fingers through Sam’s hair, and Sam sighing softly, contented and at ease.</p><p>Other times, when Dean’s feeling the big brother urge to be <em>annoying</em>, he’ll tug at Sam’s hair, just to hear him yelp in surprise, and and peer up at him with a glare.</p><p>“You’re like a puppy,” Dean says, smoothing Sam’s hair down and rubbing at his scalp in mock apology. Sam’s nose scrunches slightly in affront, but he leans into it with a brief roll of his eyes. “A really overgrown puppy.”</p><p>“I’ll bite you,” he says flatly, as Dean scoots forwards so Sam can rest his head against his thigh. Finger pads rub against the back of his exposed ear and Sam grumbles, wordless.</p><p>“You can try,” Dean teases, then twirls a few strands around his fingers and draws them back, <em>just</em> enough, for Sam to flinch and let out a soft objecting groan, eyelashes fluttering shut.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sam asks, but he doesn’t move, still lax on the floor, still slumped over against Dean’s lap, still content. It’s giving Dean some weird, but not unpleasant, feelings.</p><p>Huh. Okay.</p><p>“Sammy?”</p><p>Sam lets out a hum of acknowledgement, head tilting back slightly, and from this angle Dean can see the swallow of his throat. Dean’s fingers untangle.</p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p>The movie’s still playing, but Sam’s eyes are closed and Dean’s are nowhere near the screen. Sam’s cheek presses into his leg and Dean stares, lets his fingers rest still on Sam’s head, palm pressed flat against the skull, until his brother nudges at his hand like a sad puppy.</p><p>“Don’t stop. It’s nice.”</p><p>The smile on his face feels more than smug.</p><p>It becomes a habit. Sam will sit down, next to or between Dean’s legs, and Dean will brush, tug, and mess with his hair, and the only things that come out of his little brother’s mouth are whines.</p><p>He’s like, fifty-, maybe eighty-percent sure this counts as some kinky shit, but Sam’s the one who needs to catalogue everything, not him, so he’s not going to look into it, or why Sam asking him not to stop, in that soft low pleading voice that should cross a lot of wires and <em>doesn’t</em>, gives him such a high. There’s just something about Sam’s placated state, the calm of it all, that makes him want to wrap his little brother up and never let go.</p><p>Sam comes out of it like he’s just waking up, except Sam usually wakes up pretty quick, but here Dean takes his time nudging Sam back into his own head. It’s nice, really, because Sam’s all tuned up to his voice and Dean’s pretty sure if he told Sam to roll over the kid would just do it. In moments like these, Sam isn’t his hulking six-foot-five, two hundred pounds of fuck-off hunting partner, Sam with his head on Dean’s lap and throat bare is Dean’s baby brother, sleepy and not quite aware yet and just listening to his big brother talking.</p><p>Dean isn’t gonna think about how much he likes it.</p><p>The lights turn back on in Sam’s eyes and he stretches, yawns like he really is just waking up, and rubs at his eyes. They’ve missed half the movie and it doesn’t matter.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>Sam blinks, hauls himself up back onto the couch next to Dean and flops over, legs dangling off the armrest, head in Dean’s lap proper, and goes, “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>Dean smiles, warm, and intentionally pushes Sam’s hair into his eyes. Sam swats at him, doesn’t move away, but doesn’t drift off either.</p><p>Yeah, he thinks, leaving his hand by Sam’s throat, feeling his pulse beat under his fingertips. They’re just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>red overlay with radial blur.png</i> tfw you're like 20% sure this falls into D/s kink shenanigans or something but you're highkey squicked out by formally framing it as such so you just hope no one gets mad at you for being a possessive!Dean simp who really likes seeing Sam on his knees--</p><p>i'm SO getting kicked out of gen fandom lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>